Amigos¿Solo eso?
by Pink Baby
Summary: Angelina Y fred han sido siempre amigos...pero seguiran siendo solo eso (esto se me da fatal!!)pro soy nueva.cap 4!! novietessssss
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:Ninguno de estos nombres ni nada, con esto quiero decir NADA, me pertence./I do not own any of these names, well nothing, and I mean I don't own NOTHING. -Bueno pues esta historia trata sobre Fred y Angelina. Por favor soy nueva así que no me regañen. Jeje. Bueno pues a disfrutarla.(si es que se puede! ()  
  
El entrenamiento habia sido agotador. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell se dirigian a sus vestuarios seguidos de Fred y George Weasley, Harry Potter y Will Mathews que habia entrado en el equipo ese año. Cuando entraron a los vestuarios se metiron en sus respectivas duchas sin mediar palabra. Angelina no paraba de cantar alegremente, mientras sus amigas reían. -...maybe I'm right maybe I'm wrong, if is a crime and I'm guilty, guilty of loving u...-decia -Angie-dijo Katie- tengo que reconocer que cantas muy bien. -¡Gracias! Ella prefirio quedarse en las duchas al contrario que sus compañeras que se fueron. Unos cinco minutos despues Angelina oyo que tocaban a la puerta. -¿Angelina? ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo la voz de su amigo Fred. -Oh! Si claro Fred pasa. Angelina salio de la ducha con una pequeña toalla abrazada a su cuerpo. Fred se quedo de piedra. Nunca la habia visto así, aunque llevaran muchos años siendo mejores amigos. Aun así prefirio hacer una broma. -La proxima vez que me invites pasar procura estar mejor vestida. Bueno mejor dicho, mas vestida. Angelina rió ante este comentario. -En este momento Fred no soy una mujer, soy una jugadora de quiedditch. -Y excelente ya que lo dices. Angelina se fue detrás de unos biombos para que Fred no la viera vestirse mientras el la esperaba sentado. Cuando salio fuera de los vestuarios ella dijo: -Ahora soy una mujer.-Y se fueron juntos al castillo ** Angelina llego a sus dormitorios. Alli Katie se estaba probando un vestido. -¡Oh Katie!. Te queda precioso. Seguro que a Lee le gustas mucho mas así.- dijo Alicia. -Venga no empecéis. Si ni siquiera sabe que me gusta. -¿Cuánto creeis que mediran sus...buerno ya sabeis?-preguntos alicia. -¿Las de quién? -Las de Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron... -Tu siempre en tu burbuja Alicia- dijo Katie En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. -¡Adelante!-grito Alicia. Fred asomo la cabeza -Hola-las saludo- ¿De que hablais? -De chicos. -¡Estupendo! Se sento en la cama de Angelina apoyado en el cabecero y puso a Angelina encima de sus piernas. -¿De que cosas de chicos hablabais?-pregunto el. -De cuanto les mide la...ejem bueno ya sabes, a los de Gryffindor. Fred solto una carcajada. -¿Os preguntais eso?- dijo el. -Si. ¿A ti cuanto te mide?- pregunto Katie -No os lo voy a decir- contesto el en tono divertido -Tu tienes las orejas pequeñas-dijo Angelina tocando las orejas de su amigo. -¿Y? -Que se supone que el tamaño de eso esta reñido con el de las orejas. Fred empezo a reir sin parar. Cuando se recupero dijo. -Eso es mentira. Os sorprenderiais de saber cuanto mide la mia. -Vamos,dinoslo. Somos tus amigas ¿no?- rogo Angelina. -Por supuesto que lo sois, pero esto es personal. Por si no lo sabeis los chicos no nos pasamos el día hablando de cómo de grande es vuestra vagina. -Ya pero vosotros sois chicos- dijo Katie. -¿Y? Creeis que por eso no tenemos dudas ni preocupaciones.Ay mujeres. Bueno yo me voy.-dijo. Y se fue no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas con un beso de buenas noches. Cuando ya estaban en la cama Alicia le dijo a Angelina: -Bueno y para cuando la boda. -¿Que?- dijo su amiga extrañada. -Vamos cariño. Te has pasado la noche sentada en su regazo y esas miradas...Esta claro que estais hechos el uno para el otro. -Oh!!Alicia estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches-y con esto acabo la conversacion, aunque estrañamente tardo mucho en dormirse oensando en las palabras de su amiga. 


	2. El castigo

************************************************************************** DISCLAIMER:Ninguno de estos nombres ni nada, con esto quiero decir NADA, me pertence./I do not own any of these names, well nothing, and I mean I don't own NOTHING. -Bueno pues kiero decir q este capitulo lo he hecho el mismo dia que el otro. OK?. Con esto kiero decir que ya llevo 3 historias hoy!!. Vamos que es que desde que he aprendido a poner historias estoy como una moto. **************************************************************************  
  
Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y el despertador sono en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Oh no!Ahora no.-dijo Katie. -Vamos chicas.¡Arriba!¡Hoy me siento contenta!-dijo Alicia energicamente. -Alicia ¿hay algun día que estes triste?-pregunto Angelina con voz dormida aun desde la cama. -Te sorprenderia saber lo bien que se siente levantandote con energia. Vamos Angie. -Ahhh, ya voy. Voy a darme una ducha rapida- dijo Angelina- esperadme para el desayuno. -Vale-dijo Katie- pero date prisa. Cuando salieron de la sala comun vieron a los gemelos desde lejos. -¡¡¡¡EHHHHH CHICOS!!!! -dijo Alicia con una voz fortisima sin darse cuenta de que la profesora Mc.Gonagall estaba alli. -Señorita Spinnet, le he advertido repetidamente que, o baja su tono de voz o me vere obligada a castigarla. -Si profesora Mc.Gonagall- dijo ella ocultando una carcajada. ** La primera hora era pociones. Todos los Gryffindor iban caminando lentamente hacia las mazmorras. Era como si pensaran que yendo mas lento no fueran a dar la clase. Entraron y el profesor Snape les dedico su mirada de asco, como cada día. -Vamos tomen asiento. Hoy vamos a aprender como hacer una pocion para evitar los sarpullidos causados por las plantas. -Eso deberiamos darlo en Herbologia ¿no crees?-susurro Angelina a Fred. -Señorita Johnson se descontaran 10 puntos a Gryffindor por hablar en clase- dijo el profesor. En cuanto el profesor se dio la vuelta para escribir los ingredientes ella dijo: -Callate ya cabezón. Que tienes más cabeza que una caja de clavos. Fue un susurro. -¡Señorita Johnson, se descontaran 20 puntos de Gryffindor por su falta de respeto!. -Le ha dado el respeto que se merece- gritó Fred. -La señorita Johnson y el señor Weasley se quedaran aquí despues de clase. Limpiando calderos para ser mas exacto. La clase termino con ellos dos castigados y 30 puntos quitados a la casa Gryffindor.  
  
A las tres y media de la tarde, los dos estaban en la puerta de las mazmorras esperando al profesor para cumplir su castigo. -Vaya, vaya. Por sus caras no están contentos ¿no es asi?-dijo el profesor al llegar. Angelina puso una cara de asco de la que el profesor no se dio cuenta. -Bueno, pues su castigo sera limpiar todos los calderos que esta sucios. ¿Queda claro?. No quiero volver sin que esten todos limpios- y sin mas se fue. -Pues al trabajo- dijo Fred. -A ello vamos. Sabes me siento culpable, he hecho perder muchos puntos a Gryffindor- dijo Angelina. -Vamos Angie, seguro que están agredecidos de que hayas dicho las cosas como son. -¡Oh gracias!- dijo ella y le abrazo. Siguieron abrazados y Fred le dio un beso en la mejilla. De la mejilla paso a la boca y ella parecia de acuerdo con ello pues no se retiro. El despego sus labios de los de ella. Y dijo: -Te quiero- no se pudo resistir a sus ojos. Eran negros y calidos. Como su piel. Se separaron y volvieron al trabajo. -Fred-dijo ella cogiendo un paño. -¿Si? -No le cuentes esto a nadie ¿vale?. -Pero¿Por que?¿No te gusto? -¡No! Me encanto pero no quiero llevarlo mas lejos. No quiero destruir nuestra amistad. -Oh! Esta bien-dijo el con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo. ¿QUE TAL?¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO?. POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS ¿OK? Thanks! (. También quiero agradecer a: -Ly por su review. ¡Gracias!. Prometo escribir pronto. (Puede que mañana!!) -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- 


	3. Jueguecito

************************************************************************** DISCLAIMER:Ninguno de estos nombres ni nada, con esto quiero decir NADA, me pertence./I do not own any of these names, well nothing, and I mean I don't own NOTHING.  
  
Era sábado por la noche y todo el mundo estaba en la sala comun.  
  
-Eh, Alicia vamos a jugar a un juego -dijo George.  
  
-Vale, ¿Pero nosotros solos? -pregunto ella.  
  
-No, llama a las demas.  
  
Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron y Harry se sentaron en una de las esquinas de la sala comun en corro.  
  
-Bueno ¿De qué se trata? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Vamos a ver, tenemos que decir que tres personas nos gustan fisicamente, o contar nuestra ultima experiencia amorosa. Eso lo decidira nuestro compañero de la derecha. ¿Esta claro?.  
  
-¡Claro que si! Pero en cualquier momento podemos mentir -dijo Harry.  
  
-No, ahí esta la clave. No podemos mentir porque hay un hechizo con el que, si mentimos sentiremos una pequeña... como decirlo...descarga eléctrica.  
  
-¡Pero eso es una barbaridad!  
  
-Total ¿jugais o no?  
  
-Bueno, yo juego pero si jugamos toddos -dijo Hermione  
  
-Venga.  
  
Empezaron a jugar. Comenzó Angelina diciendo quienes eran los que mas le gustaban.  
  
-Los chicos que mas me gustan son: Fred, Harry y Dean Thomas -dijo muy sonrojada.  
  
Siguio Alicia  
  
-Mi ultima experiencia amorosa ha sido...besarme con el chico de Ravenclaw Jack O'connor.  
  
-¡Pero Alicia!¡Ese tio jugo contra nosotros y te dio un golpe! -dijo George enfadado.  
  
-Ya por eso mismo. Vino a disculparse y... -djio Alicia ruborizada.  
  
-Venga ahora es mi turno, ¿qué quieres que diga Fred? -preguntó Katie.  
  
-Mmmmhh, dime tu ultima experiencia amorosa -dijo el.  
  
-Pues...ha sido...besarme con...con...con Lee Jordan -dijo ella roja como un tomate.  
  
-Vaya Katie eso no nos lo habias dicho -dijo Angelina sorprendida.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Bueno ahora queridisimo Fred, hermano mío, amigo del alma, compañero de fatigas...-empezo George-  
  
-¡Vamos George y pregunta ya! -dijo Fred.  
  
-Esta bien. Cuenta tu ultima experiencia amorosa. -Mi... esto.. es -miro a Angelina. Le habia prometido que no diria nada,pero no habia escapatoria- ha sido besarme con Angelina Johnson.  
  
Exclamación general. Angelina empezo a correr hacia sus dormitorios y fred salio corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
-Angelina -dijo y la cogio del brazo.  
  
-¡Sueltame! -dijo ella enfadada.  
  
-No fue mi culpa.  
  
-Ah no. Pues yo en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo y no hubiera contestado -dijo ella y se solto. Fue hacia sus dormitorios.  
  
'Por dios que he hecho' penso Fred.  
  
Fue a los dormitorios y abrio la puerta.  
  
-Angie...-no hubo respuesta.  
  
-Angie vamos, no vas a estar aquí toda la vida.  
  
-Puede que si porque si tengo fuera amigos como tu.  
  
-Vamos -fue hasta su cama y se sento en ella. La cogio de la cintura y la atrajo a el -por favor no te enfades.  
  
-Si no me enfado -dijo secandose las lagrimas -es que no pudes guardar un secreto. Por favor dejame sola.  
  
-Oh, esta bien. Adios -dijo dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
-¡No Fred! Espera. ¿Quieres dormir hoy conmigo? -dijo ella.  
  
-¡Claro! -dijo el.  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
Se metieron en las sabanas y se agarraron fuertemente. Angelina pensaba que quizas no supiera guardar un secreto, pero estaba claro que nunca la traicionaria como amiga. 


	4. De amigos a novios

DISCLAIMER:Ninguno de estos nombres ni nada, con esto quiero decir NADA, me pertence./I do not own any of these names, well nothing, and I mean I don't own NOTHING. Sin al menos 19 reviews no habrá capitulo.  
  
Había pasado mas de una semana desde el incidente del juego, y ya Angelina había perdonado a Fred. Es más, todo el mundo sabía que se gustaban mutuamente. Fred ya lo había hablado con Lee, y eso significaba que se había enterado todo el colegio. Alicia decía que Lee era como un altavoz: Uno le contaba algo y el lo ampliaba de una manera descomunal. A su vez, Angelina se lo había contado a Katie, que, aunque era más recatada, se lo contaba a todo el mundo. Siempre hacia lo mismo: Le contaba el cotilleo y al final decía "pero no se lo cuentes a nadie".  
  
Después del ultimo partido de quidditch en el que ganaron a Hufflepuff, Fred llamó a Angelina.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -dijo Angelina con el sudor corriéndole por la frente.  
  
-Esto... yo... me preguntaba si... si... ya me entiendes... si quieres salir conmigo -pregunto Fred.  
  
-Eh... oh... ah... Fred ahora mismo no me puedo decidir. Mañana te contesto dijo Angelina, roja como un tomate.  
  
-Oh, vale esta bien -dijo Fred, y se despidió de ella.  
  
Angelina entró en los vestuarios corriendo.  
  
-¡CHICAS! ¡Me lo ha pedido! -dijo ella gritando. -Eso es fantástico. Ya os imagino en la boda... -dijo Alicia con tono soñador.  
  
-Pero... no se que decirle... Estoy pensándomelo -dijo Angelina.  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE? Tu estas loca pero de verdad. Muy loca -dijo Katie-. Pero si estas loca por el!  
  
-No se... me da vergüenza.... -dijo Angelina.  
  
-Dime quien eres y que has hecho con nuestra Angelina -dijo Alicia con tono amenazante- ¿Angelina, de verdad eres tu? ¿La chica que conocí hace ya mucho tiempo que nunca ha tenido vergüenza? ¡Vamos!.  
  
-Oh...Esta bien le diré que si.  
  
-¡SIIIIIIII! -dijeron Alicia y Katie a coro.  
  
-Bueno se lo diré.  
  
Espero a que todos salieran y Angelina llamo a Fred.  
  
-Eh.. Hola -dijo Fred sin saber que decir.  
  
-Fred -se aclaró la garganta- que si. Vamos, que quiero que salgamos juntos.  
  
Fred no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla.  
  
En un momento apareció todo el equipo de quidditch de detrás de un muro. Fue como una mini-fiesta. Gente cantando... una juerga de mucho cuidado.  
  
Angelina y Fred se miraban sentados uno al lado del otro delante de los demás chicos que les ignoraban. Fred acercó sus labios a los de Angelina y se besaron. Ese fue el beso más tierno, sencillo y romántico que había visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.  
  
*********  
  
QUE OS PARECIO? ESPERO Q OS GUSTARA. REVIEWS POR FAVOR.  
  
BABY BLUE 


End file.
